mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptile/Gallery
Mortal Kombat MK1.gif|Stance MK1 Reptile Walk Forward.gif|Walking forward MK1 Reptile Walk Backward.gif|Walking backward Reptile kick.gif|Kicking MK1 Low Hit.gif|Hit low Ha1.gif|Hit high MK1 Reptile Duck Hit.gif|Duck Hit MK1 Reptile Stumble.gif|Stumble MK1 Reptile Fall.gif|Fall MK1 Reptile Dazed.gif|Dazed MK1 Reptile Win.gif|Win Pose Reptile 1.jpg reptile mk1.jpg Mortal Kombat II MK2 Reptile.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo MK2 Reptile-2.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine MK2 Reptile-1.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine Animreptileqq6.gif|Reptile's MKII stance MK2 Baby Reptile.png|Reptile's Babality Reptile-1.gif|Reptile's MKII Versus Reptile Finisher.gif|Reptile's Head Eat Fatality ReptileBioMKII.gif|''MKII'' Bio ReptileEnd1MKII.gif|''MKII'' Ending, part one ReptileEnd2MKII.gif|''MKII'' Ending, part two Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-06 Reptile.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Reptile Artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) reptile mk3.jpg Reptile-mortal-kombat-5374754-216-207.gif|Reptile's UMK3 Versus Reptile UMK3 Versus Alternate.png|Reptile's UMK3 Alternate Versus Umk3 trilogy.gif|''UMK3'' Bio ReptileUMK3stance.gif|Reptile's UMK3 Stance ReptileUMK3win.gif|Reptile's Win Pose Reptile Fatality.png|Reptile's Acid Shower Fatality Reptile end3.gif|Reptile kills Kitana, but lost his chance of resurrecting his Saurian race in his UMK3 ending Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Reptilemk4render.gif|Reptile's Render Unmasked-reptile6.jpg Reptileversus.gif|Reptile's MK4 Versus goldReptile.jpg ReptileMK4primarystance.gif ReptileMK4alt.gif ReptileMK4bio.gif|Reptile's MK4 Bio Image21Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Costume Image22Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mkdach22x28x02x03.jpg|Reptile's Render for Deadly Alliance Reptile's Devolution.jpg|The Evolution of Reptile... Bio2.gif|''MKDA'' Alt. Bio Bio1.gif|''MKDA'' Bio mkda_BODY_REPTILE.png|Reptile mkda_BODY_REPTILE_ALT.png|Alternate Reptile DAEnding.jpg|''MKDA'' Ending Image11.jpg|Reptile's Primary Costume Image12Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Alternate Costume ShangandReptile.jpg|Shang Tsung and Reptile on Deadly Alliance's Character Select Screen. Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 3.46.34 PM.png Reptile with his Kirehashi.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Deceptionreptilekard.jpg|Reptile Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Reptilearmageddonversus.png|Reptile's Versus Render RepLair.jpg|Reptile's Lair ReptileMedalRelic.jpg|Reptile's Medal as seen in Armageddon's Konquest Mode. Reptile's Medal.png|Reptile's Medal Reptile armageddon.jpg|Reptile's Alternate in Armageddon and Primary in Deadly Alliance Kirehashi01.png Image5.jpg|Reptile's Primary Costume Image6.jpg|Reptile's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Nekropolis-2-.png Reptileprimaryconcept.png Krypt 017-1.png cds.cgi2.jpg|Costume Design Klassic Reptile Skin.png|Reptile's Klassic Costume Screen shot 2011-01-30 at 4.44.46 PM.png Ladder1-2-.png Headreptile.png|Reptile's Health Bar Cutout Reptileiconmk9.png Ladder2 Reptile (MK9).png Versus-2-.png|Reptile's Versus in MK 2011 Reptilealternate.png|Reptile's Alternate Costume in MK 2011 Reptile Acid Spit.jpg|Reptile's Enhanced Acid Spit Cyber Reptile.png|Reptile in Cyborg costume on Challenge Tower #227 MK9 - Armageddon.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Dead Reptile MK9 - Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Reptile Reptile defeated.png Reptile scalling the building.PNG Kabal and Stryker vs Reptile.jpg|Reptile blocks the bullets with his acid Reptile and Shang Tsung.jpg MK9 - Sub-Zero and Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero and Reptile Char_damage_reptile_a_color.PNG Char_damage_reptile_b_color.PNG MK9 Artbook - Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Reptile Reptile.jpg Reptile xray1.PNG|Reptile's X-Ray Reptile xray2.PNG X-Ray 2.jpg Reptile showing his ball.jpg Acid Spit on Sektor.jpg Unbenannt2.jpg Image30Reptile.jpg Image29Reptile.jpg|Reptile Alternate Costume Image28Reptile.jpg|Reptile MK Costume MK9 - Classic Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Classic Reptile Classic Fight.png|Reptile's Klassic Fight in MK 2011 reptile1221.png reptile MK9 ending1.PNG|Reptile's MK 2011 ending Reptilesecret2.png reptile MK9 ending3.PNG MK Vita MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK2.png| MKII Reptile MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK3.png| UMK3 Reptile Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat X - Reptile Render.png MKX Reptile Render.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_reptile_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p0p2a-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_reptile_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0oww-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_reptile_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0opi-1-.png MKX Reptile Alt.jpg|Concept art of Reptile's alternate costume in MKX MKX Reptile Art.jpg|Concept art of Reptile's primary costume in MKX Reptilerender.jpg reptileHQ.PNG Mk-costumes-alt-reptile-1-.jpg Mkx-reptile-1024x570-1-.jpg MKX credits Reptile.png|Reptile in the credits. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_reptile_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qyvvl-1-.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks 464px-Repconceart.jpg MKSM - Reptile.jpg REPTILEHUMANFORM.PNG Reptile's Lair (MK Shaolin Monks).jpg Reptilesm.jpg Reptile Alt.jpg Reptile Alt 2.jpg reptilesm2.jpg reptileP2.jpg|Reptile Alternate Costume (Player 2 in Versus Mode) Live Action Reptilemovieposter.jpg|Reptile Movie Promo Reptile-MK-movie.jpg|Keith Cooke as Reptile in Mortal Kombat the movie Statue of Reptile.jpg|Reptile's disguise as a mere statue of himself in the first Mortal Kombat movie Reptile the Raptor.jpg|Reptile's true raptor form in Mortal Kombat the movie Reptile1.PNG|Reptile's raptor form as it begins its metamorphosis into its human stage Reptile2.PNG Reptile3.PNG MKC-Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Cap352.jpg|Jon Valera as Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Reptile (MK Conquest).jpg MKCReptilecap375.jpg|Reptile alongside Kiri MKCReptilecap293.jpg MKCReptilecap398.jpg|Reptile with Kreeya MKCReptilecap394.jpg|Reptile eating his "dinner" MKCReptilecap448.jpg Cap364.jpg|Reptile's acid spit Cap405.jpg|Reptile being grabbed by a Shadow Priest Reptile-Mortal-Kombat-Rebirth.jpg|Richard Dorton as Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Reptilelive.jpg Unmasked-reptile13.jpg Image a29cc190a80e2b1b9a44ec3e21b02dc5.png Toys 2reptile.jpg Reptile IC2 collectible.jpg Jazwares-Mortal-Kombat-4in-Reptile.jpg Reptile-S3-Front.jpg Comics Bw05 01.jpg Unmasked-reptile4.jpg mk02_23.jpg|Reptile, as he prevents the younger Sub-Zero from assassinating Shang Tsung (while invisible) in the Collector's Edition MKII comic Other Media Picture_15.png|Fukua (from "Skullgirls") with Reptile color palette. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries